Undeniable Fate
by Arius Strider
Summary: This is a remake of When Two forces Meet. If you want a summery, read the one poseted under "When Two Forces Meet"


**Chapter 1: The Black Figure**

The year is 1875. Three years have passed since that dreadful day of METEOR. Three years ago a man by the name of Sephiroth went completely mad and burned down the village of Nibelheim. That same man put not just the lives of that village; but the entire world at stake when he called forth the Ultimate-Destructive-Magic, Meteor. For a long seven days, eight people did the unexpected and took on the 'Great Sephiroth' himself.

Sephiroth's dream was to become the ruler of the planet and the universe, but those eight souls put an end to his evil doings. A man named Could Strife was the one who fought and lived. Unfortunately, Meteor was already in the Earth's atmosphere and it's sight was on Midgar. Those eight souls did not know what to do. Holy was summoned and it seemed to have no effect. The hopes of saving the world started to decrease until the Earth's Gaia (Life Stream. Also known as The Spirit of The Earth) came pouring out surrounding Meteor and destroyed it. Those eight souls still live on till this day, but they are all now known as heroes. A lot has happened during those three years. The heroes split up and went there own ways, still keeping in contact every so often. Though now, the evil is back and wants revenge.

Just past noon a slight breeze blew in from the west. Many men were hard at work with their crops while the women were inside their homes cooking and cleaning. The children of the village all sat around in a circle as one of the elders told the tale of the eight Heroes who saved them all from Meteor. All the shops in this village were just opening. The owners posted signs around their shop telling all to come for what they need. Every thing is on sale, for today three years ago was the day that Meteor was destroyed.

During that time a man entered the village and walked by a singe that said "Welcome to Kalm Village" and up to a house in the middle of and opened the door. As he walked in a little boy came running down the stairs.

"Daddy!" The boy said jumping up on him. The man walked into the kitchen to were his wife was.

"Hello honey. I back from work." The man said. The woman turned and with a big smile on her face gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Yuck!" The little boy said after seeing that.

"Oh Vincent I thought you would never come home. I... we have been waiting for you for three days." There were tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Raine; honey but that damn Shinra would not let me leave till all work was done. Sometimes I wonder why I work for them after all that had happened. Anyway, Dyne why don't you go outside to the elders and the rest of kids."

"Okay daddy." Dyne jumped out of Vincent's arms and rain out the door.

Twenty-five minutes later there was an explosion. The ground shook everywhere and everything in the house that were not tied down were falling to the ground. Plates and cups smashed to peaces all over the floor. Vincent looked over at his wife.

"What the fuck was that?" Vincent and his wife walked over to the door trying to keep their balance as the explosions kept going with more frequent occurrences. They opened the door and saw that the village was under attack. Houses everywhere were burning and turning into rubble. People ran away as fast as their feet could move, but there was no stopping the explosions.

"Vincent! The kids... Dyne where are they?" Raine said, almost shouting.

"Shit your right!" Vincent ran over to where the elders and the rest of the children were, but the kids were no where to be found.

Vincent ran back to his wife. "Any luck?"

"No." Raine had a look of horror in her eyes. Tears welled up and soon broke through her defensives. Her legs wobbled as her knees began to weaken.

"Dammit! Were the hell are they all?" Vincent and his wife were about run off to look somewhere else when they both heard a strange dark laugh. They both looked up and saw a strange black figure hovering in the sky.

"Vincent, what the hell.… Who is that?"

"No.… No it can't be him. We killed him. How's he still alive?"

"Vincent, who is it?"

"It's... Sephiroth." Vincent had a fearful look on his face but it got worse when they were spotted.

The same soulless laugh that was filled with evil; echoed once again in the minds of Vincent and Rain. "Looks like there are only two people left. Shame really, that I had to end it all so quick." The black figure said as he lowered from the sky.

"What do you want Sephiroth?" Asked Vincent.

"Well, if it isn't Demon Knight Vincent. It's been too long my friend." Said Sephiroth touching down softly to the ground only several yards away.

"Watch yourself Sephiroth. A friend to you, I am not. What is your business here? How are you still alive? What have you done with everyone?" Said Vincent locking eyes with Sephiroth.

"That's too many questions Vincent. I'm afraid I can't answer them all. However, I will say this. I want what you took away from me. I want my Black Materia and I want you all DEAD!"

"Were is my son you bastard?" Raine said.

"You really wish to see him? Then I shall grant you you're request, by sending you to hell along with him." Sephiroth raised his hand and leveled it at Raine and fired a energy blast.

"Noooo!." Vincent cried and as he tried to stand in front of her, but it was too late. The blast had hit it's target and burned a hole straight though Raine's chest the size of a Materia orb. "Rrrraaaiiinnneee!"

"Mhehahahah! Well now that just leaves you.." Said Sephiroth with a evil grin on his face. Vincent ran up to Raine and kneeled down beside of her.

"Raine please... don't leave me. You were all I had left. I need you."

"Vin...cent. I will... always be... with you. Remember that.…" In that moment she died in his arms, and he slowly closed her eyes and laid her down giving her one last kiss.

"You will pay for that Sephiroth. I don't know how you survived but I will stop you."

"Don't hold your breath Vincent. I'm now more powerful then before. You will see. Soon your family will not be alone. Your friends will be along side them shortly. Those were the words that sent a rage in Vincent's body. He ran towards Sephiroth, holding nothing back.

His furious attacks are strong enough to break a block of ice; fierce enough to shatter rocks, but each blow delivered was welcomed by laughter.

"Oh come now, your just too weak. I will prevail and you will suffer in HELL!" Sephiroth began to fight back. He lifted his foot and kicked Vincent, sending him flying back several feet and landing on the ground hard. Vincent struggled to get up but the blow hit too hard. Sephiroth walked up to him and let out another kick into Vincent's ribs.

"Ugh!" Traces of blood flew out of Vincent's mouth.

"It seems that over three years you got too soft. Your fighting skills have fell dramatically since the last time we fought together. Well it does not matter anymore. I had all the fun I could want here. I just hope you liked my entrance. Oh any I really had fun killing your wife and boy." Sephiroth walked over to Vincent and bent down and whispered in his ear. "It felt good cutting the head of you son off."

Something snapped in Vincent's head. His eyes began to glow read and he stood up hovering a few feet in the air. "That… was not… the right thing… to say."

"What the hell are you doing?" Vincent's body began to glow and his shape started to change. Long black horns grew from his head. A tail started to form behind him. Huge muscles formed and his skin began to turn purple. "Vincent what the hell…? I don't remember you being able to transform-" Sephiroth was interrupted.

"_Shut up you bastard. I am called Galian Beast and I scenes fear. I like fear. In fact I feed on fear. Your life will end today_." Galian Beast raised his hand toward Sephiroth. "_Time to die. Beast Flare!_" Galian Beast launched several orbs that few towards Sephiroth. He leaped into the air and but the flares followed him were ever he went. "Fine. Whatever. You can't kill me." Sephiroth stopped and the flares hit exploding on contact. The explosion was enormous; and during the ordeal Galian Beast transformed back into Vincent. The smoke cleared and Sephiroth was still in the air like nothing had happened at all. "Impressive! So something did happen to you during those three years. You got much stronger than last time, but it still matters not. You will always be week as will everyone else. No one can defeat me now, not even Cloud."

"So Sephiroth, you seem to be so sure of yourself. However your evil will always be defeated. Your kind does not belong on this planet."

"Oh is that so? Then show me what you got or should I say show me what you don't got." He laughed as he descended back down to the ground.

Vincent now fully recovered from the kick to the ribs took a step back and with great speed pulled out his quicksilver hand gun and spoke. "Go back once you came. Trouble the soul of this planet no more!" Vincent pulled the trigger and sent a bullet flying straight at Sephiroth's head. Sephiroth did not move an inch except to put his hand straight out. The bullet got closer but slowed down till it just stopped and hovered inches away from the palm of his hand. "You have got to do better than that if you want to kill me." Sephiroth moved his hand around and the bullet turned to face Vincent. There was a blast of energy and the bullet went flying back toward Vincent much faster than capable, leaving a red trail as it burned through the air. There was no time to react as the bullet buried itself into Vincent's right shoulder. "There a little gift from me to you.

"Now if you excuse me, I must be going. You understand right? Its just that there are many other towns and villages to destroy so I may find my Black Materia. That and I just want the pleasure of killing everyone you know." Sephiroth turned to leave then stopped. "Oh and one more thing. If you meet up with Cloud tell him I'm back and looking forward to slowly twisting his neck off." He laughed again, the madness clear as the sun rises and sets. "Farwell for now, Vincent Valentine." Sephiroth leaped into the air and flew away leaving a pile of rubble that was once a beautiful village.

Vincent held is right shoulder and walked back over to his wife. "Oh Raine, I have failed you. I could not protect you... or our son. I will not fail any longer. I will find Sephiroth and make sure he get's what's coming to him." Vincent walked over to the only house that was standing, his own and went to the back. In the back was a shed, but no ordinary shed. Inside was all the normal things one would find, but after moving a few things away he pulled a hidden lever and the floor retracted revealing a hidden staircase. Vincent then walked down the stairs and into a blue lit cave. Several minuets later he walked out with a huge coffin over his head and went back to his wife and child. "Raine…, Dyne I love both of you. I will make sure that Sephiroth pays for this.… No I promise that he will." He put his wife and only child in the coffin and sealed it shut. Vincent then pulled out a picture and looked at for some time. "Look at what your son has done to me. I don't understand why you agreed to go along with the experiments Hojo did on you and your only son but I will get Hojo for this too." Vincent picked up the coffin and took it to the one place that the three of them loved the most the AVALANCHE Lake. "Rest in Pease my family." He said placing a barrier Materia in the slot in the coffin and pushed it out into the lake. He watched as he floated towards the center of the lake and rest there before it pulled down to the bottom of the lake. "The Materia shall protect you always. One day I will return and sleep with you my, family." Vincent turned and headed out of the village.

"Give me another beer." A man said to the bartender.

"I think you had enough."

"I'll say when I have enough, now give me the damn beer."

"All right I'll give it to you but that's your last one. Chances are you can't even stand up."

"This stuff hardly effects me." The man swiped the beer and drank it without hesitation. The woman behind the bar was drying glasses and tried to make conversation. "So, what's the matter with you?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh come on just tell what's on your mind. Tell me your name."

The man lifted his head and looked at the bartender. "Vincent."

"Wait, Valentine?" The girl said in surprise.

"Yea. Who are you?"

"Oh you mean to tell me that you don't even remember me? Take a good look and think back three years ago." Vincent stared at her and began to think of who she might be. It took several seconds before Vincent spoke.

"Tifa."

"Oh good you do still remember me. That's great. So now that we all know each other you can tell me what's on your mind."

"My wife and son were murdered today. Along with the whole Village." Tifa could only look at him with shock. When she didn't respond in time, Vincent continued. "We were attacked by a dark force that just doesn't know when to stay dead."

"Who are you talking about? You don't mean-"

"Yes, it was Sephiroth." The two of them did not speak for what felt like minutes. The whole bar was quiet except the sound of a broken pin-ball machine. Vincent was the only on in the bar.

"You mean that Sephiroth's back?"

"Yeah. He's looking for revenge."

"Dammit the hell. This planet can never rest in peace. Is he looking for his-"

"Black Materia? Yeah. He mentioned that as well."

"Damn. We have to warn everyone."

"Yeah, but we have to be smart about this. He's got great power, and I'm afraid he wasn't showing it all. We have to be careful. You stay here. I'll head out and warn Cloud."

"Hey, I'm coming too. I can't just sit back here and do nothing while I know Sephiroth is on the loose and killing innocent people. I was there three years ago, and I'm going to see this to the end as well."

"You haven't changed a bit have you?"

"Why yes I have. I have gotten smarter and I look hotter than ever." They both laughed. "Follow me." The two walked over to the pin-ball machine and stood in front of it.

"What do you want over here?"

"Well you weren't here yet to know what this is so I will have to show you." Tifa bushed a little button that was under the machine and they slowly began to descend down into another room. The machine stopped at the bottom.

"What is this place?"

"Well this used to be AVALANCHES hide out. But that was three years go before Sephiroth summoned Meteor. So now its a weapons storage basement. I have any kind of weapon you could ever want. Look around. Take anything that catches your eye." Vincent walked around the storage room looking at many kinds of powerful weapons, then stopped in front of one and said, "I will take the Peacemaker."

"Go right ahead, take it"

"What about you?"

"I don't like to use a gun or bladed weapon. I like to use special gloves. Like the ones over her. There called 'Metal Knuckles'." Tifa walked over to them and took off her Leather Glove and put on the Metal Knuckles. "Sewn into the knuckles are joined peices of metal. They over lap each knuckle so you can open and close your fists comfortably and hurt like hell when hit by them.

Tifa and Vincent were down there for some time and then emerged from the basement, new weapons in hand. "This Peacemaker really looks great. How did you get it, and all these weapons?"

"My father was friends with a blacksmith, but died a few weeks ago by his own son."

"What! His own son killed him. Why would he do such a thing?"

"I don't know what was running through his mind at the time but the strange thing is that Shinra did not do anything about it. They won't even release the name of the kid, but I know it and I don't want Shinra to know what I know."

"Don't worry Tifa it will be fine. I won't let any Shinra scum get any info from you."

"But aren't you a member of the TURKS?"

"Ex member." Tifa looked around to make sure they were alone.

"The kids name is Justin. He upped and vanished with no trace after he killed his father. Now, tell me were was Sephiroth heading?"

"He was heading south past the lake. I think that he might be heading to Midgar."

"But why would he go there? There isn't anything there."

"Your wrong. How long have you been here in Costa del sol?"

"Ever since Meteor destroyed Midgar."

"Then you don't know do you?" Tifa gave Vincent this weird look.

"No I don't know. What are you talking about?"

Vincent walked over to Tifa. "Three months after Midgar was destroyed by Meteor, Shinra paid SOLDIER fifteen million gil to rebuild Midgar. Midgar is now better than it was before and the strange thing is that they did not rebuild Sector 7 slums." "But why? Why go through all trouble to rebuild Midgar?"

"I don't know but there is something big going on down there. My sources say that SOLDIER has the whole city surrounded. They won't let people in or out."

"So what are we going to do now?"

"We are going to the next village. Are you ready? Next stop Gangaga." Vincent twirled his Peacemaker around and put it away. Tifa pulled her hair and tied it in the back and they both walked out of Costa Del Sol side by side on there way to Gangaga Village.

"So Vincent what's in Gangaga that we need?"

"There's a friend that I know that might want to come with us in search of Sephiroth."

"Well who is it? Do I know this person?"

"Yes you now him. It's Cloud."

"Really? Were going to go see Cloud. Man its been a year since I last saw him. I hope he's alright."

"Don't worry he's alright. In fact six months ago he called me to ask me if I would work with him."

"What did you say... oh wait if you would have said yes you would not be here right know."

"Course I said no. I wasn't going to become a mercenary for I would not have been able to see my wife and kid that often. Sure the money would have been great but there is always that one chance someone would lean how to kill me, again. So that's why I am here today."

"Oh…, so when will get to Gangaga?"

"We should reach the village sometime before dark." Vincent and Tifa went back on there way. Gangaga is fifteen miles from Costa Del Sol and in the four hours they walked ten miles. The sun will be setting soon and it looked like they will not make it in time.

"Dammit were not going to make it in time. We have about five miles and it will be dark out in half an hour. If we don't get to Gangaga in time will never be able to see the light of day ever again." Said Vincent constantly looking over his shoulder.

"What's the matter Vincent?"

"We have to get out of here. We are being followed."

Tifa looked over her shoulder. "I don't see anything. Were are they?"

"They are two minutes away towards the west... no one minute."

"Who is it?" Tifa said with panic.

"It's…. I don't know. I have not sensed this kind of power before. But its big... really big." Vincent was sensing danger and it was getting closer and it seemed there were going to see who it was but to the north came a loud rumbling sound. The ground shook for some time. It only took a few seconds to see what it was. A giant airship. "Its a huge airship It's landing right here." The two ran to the side of the road. Slowly the airship landed and the door began to open. A young man came jumping out.

"Hey you two. I saw you from above and to the west I saw a huge Ruby Dragon." Said the kid.

"A what?" Tifa said.

"A Ruby Dragon... It's the next evolution of a Red Dragon. You have to watch out for if a Ruby Dragon would at all see you they would get very aggressive and start to attack. There not that hard to fight it's just their Breath Attack you have to watch out for."

"Who are you?" Vincent said.

"Oh sorry. Name's Zell Dincht. I was heading to Deling City when I picked the three of you on radar. Thought that I would stop and have a look."

"Good I'm glad someone came. Do you think you could do us a favor?"

"Sure what ya need?"

"We could use a ride to Gangaga Village."

"That all? Sure come aboard. Hey Cid make room we got guests for a while." Tifa and Vincent looked at each other then walked into the airship. Vincent and Tifa walked to the bridge and saw the man that was piloting the ship.

"Cid... Cid Highwind?" The pilot turned around.

"Vincent, Tifa it's been too long a time hasn't it?"

"Yea it's been three years."

"So I hear from Zell that you need a favor."

"Yea could you take us to Gangaga Village?"

"Sure will. You'll be there faster than you can summon Knights of the Round." Vincent and Tifa relaxed as they were now on there way to Gangaga.

"Hey Cid, you should know that we have a real problem."

"Oh yea what kind of problem?"

"A Sephiroth kind of problem." There was a long pause.

"Did you say Sephiroth?"

"Yes I did." Said Vincent.

"Damn. How did he survive?"

"We don't know."

"Well listen up guys I would gladly join you right know but Zell and I are tied up for a few days. Tell you what; come to Deling City and we can work out something. Here I'll give you the number of the place I stay at." Cid handed over a small card and by the time Vincent had it away they were already at Gangaga.

"Thanks Zell and thank you Cid. We'll talk in Deling." Vincent and Tifa walked out the ship and the doors closed while Zell waived good-bye. The airship lifted up and slowly turned South West and took off. Before it left, Vincent was able to see the name of the ship. It was called the Highrock.

"So, Gangaga Village. It's a really nice place. I wonder were Cloud lives." Vincent signaled for Tifa to follow him. "He lives over there in that big house." Tifa looked at the huge house in aw.

"Boy that's one big house. Are you sure that he lives in that house?"

"Yes I'm sure. I had once come over here but that was some time ago." The two of them walked onto the front porch and they both knocked on the door at the same time. It took a few minutes for someone to answer the door. The door opened and standing in the doorway was Cloud. "Hey Cloud."

"Vincent, hey its been some time since I last saw you. Boy you haven't changed one bit. So who's behind you?" Vincent moved to one side so Cloud could see Tifa. "Tifa, hey how are things?"

"Pretty good."

"That's good to hear. Boy Tifa not even you have changed at all... well besides the fact you gotten more beautiful than the last time I met you."

"Gee thanks, Cloud."

"Sorry to interrupt this reunion but we have other things to worry about."

"What's the matter Vincent?" Cloud said.

"Can we come in?"

"Yeah. Sure." Vincent and Tifa walked in an sat down on the couch. Cloud shut the door behind him and walked over to them sitting on the chair across from them. "So what's the matter guys?" Said Cloud poring a glass of tea for everyone.

"Well for one thing I am glad your sitting down for this. Now do you remember what happened today three years ago?"

Cloud sat back and with a sigh began to talk. "Yea I remember what happened. Sephiroth summoned Meteor and there was nothing we could do but fight him ourselves. We won, but Meteor was still coming and HOLY was not working. It was just feeding Meteor making it more powerful than ever till after some time Lifestream came poring out of the planet and destroyed Meteor for us. So yea, how could I ever forget that tragedy three years ago."

"Well the really bad news is that... Sephiroth is back." Cloud dropped the glass he was holding.

"Did you say that Sephiroth is back?"

"Yes Sephiroth is back and is looking for revenge. He came to my village this morning and destroyed it killing everyone. Even my own wife and kid. He's looking for the Black Materia."

"I thought you guys destroyed it?"

"No we tried but we couldn't. So I had it the thing hid safe so no one would find it."

"Damn. How long has he been back?"

"Well Tifa and I think he might have been back for at least a few weeks and decided to come out of hiding now."

"Okay so the last time you saw him was at your village. Right Vincent?"

Vincent nodded.

"In witch direction did he head in?"

"He headed west toward the other continent."

"Okay he's probably heading back to his hideout. Listen up guys I'm coming with."

"That's fine with us. Why do you think we came out here just to tell you and leave? So when will you be ready?"

"Give me ten minutes." Cloud got up and walked over to the stairs. Tifa and Vincent waited patiently drinking some tea while waiting for Cloud to come back down. It was fifteen minutes later when they heard the sound of footsteps. They both turned around and looked at Cloud.

"Boy Cloud, I didn't think you had that outfit yet or even that sword."

"Well the outfit I kept for a memento of a horrible battle and the sword was just... well it was my favorite sword."

"Yeah, well what ever happened to your Ultima Weapon?"

"Well sadly I had to pawn it at F.H. Used the two million I got to get this wonderful house."

"Oh, well now that your ready we should really get going." Cloud, Vincent and Tifa walked out of Gangaga and set out toward Tiberea.

Outside the village they headed down the trail that led into the forest. They were only in the forest for about thirteen minutes when they heard a strange noise.

"What the hell was that?" Tifa said.

"What was what?" Vincent said staring at Tifa.

"I heard this strange noise up in the trees." Vincent and Cloud searched up in the trees but found nothing.

"Tifa there is nothing in the trees. It's just your-" Vincent was interrupted as he now heard the noise. "Its coming from over there." The three of them walked on forward. The noise got closer and louder as they walked on. Suddenly there was a shout as Cloud screamed out at Vincent.

"VINCENT STOP DON'T MOVE!" Vincent stopped with his one foot in the air. He looked down and saw the faint glow of the sun reflecting off a string. Vincent followed the string to find that if broken it would have set of a rock slide.

"What the hell. Who or what put those boulders up here and how?" Vincent asked in wonder.

"I don't now but everyone keep your guard up." Said Cloud. The three of them carefully walked over the string without setting it off. It was then when they were all safe from the trap when the sound started again but this time it was much more closer than before.

"Okay this is starting to get very annoying know. What the hell is making that damn noise?" Said Tifa very irritated.

"Well if you really want to know then look behind you." Tifa and Vincent turned around and to see three Grashtrikes. "Come on guys, lets show these monsters what were made of." Vincent Said. Each character picked out a monster for themselves and started to fight using there own special skills.

Tifa ran up to the monster and let out ferrous punches and kicks. The monster was faster than Tifa though. It jumped in the air and started to fall with its mouth wide open. Tifa rolled forward missing the monsters attack. She got up and turned around but the monster was already at her foot. It ripped and chewed at her foot trying to rip it off but it was just not doing a very good job at it. Tifa didn't even have to try harder. She kicked the monster in the air causing it to fall off. It began to fall and as it leveled with Tifa she did a three-sixty round house kick. Her foot hit the monster and sent it flying to a near by tree. The Grashtrike got impaled by a three branch killing it instantly. "Well that was easy." Tifa said.

The next Grashtrike picked Vincent. It ran up to him but Vincent just had to pull out his Peacemaker and shoot it. So that's what he did but the monster just jumped to the side missing the bullet by inches. It jumped again up at Vincent face but he blocked it with his left hand causing the monster to bite down on his arm. The monster chewed at his arm furiously but it had no effect on Vincent for he had a metal gauntlet. Vincent grabbed the monster with his other remaining hand and squeezed at its neck. The Grashtrike kick with his hind legs at Vincent chest. The claws of its feet ripping Vincent's chest up. He had nothing to worry about because of the thick leather he was wearing. Vincent threw it on the ground and placed his foot over it's neck. He pulled out his Peacemaker and shot the head clear off. The body of the Grashtrike twitched for several seconds before it ceased to live.

There was one reaming Grashtrike left and it was having its fun tying to kill Cloud. The Grashtrike dodged Clouds sword and it let out a stream of silk. It rapped around Cloud and all his movement was reduced to almost nothing. He tried with all his might to free himself but with each struggle the silk rapped harder around him. During that time the Grashtrike had time to let out its own attacks. It leaped into the air and landed on Clouds chest. It began to use it claws and slash at Cloud face. As he was doing that his other claws were slashing at his chest. Slowly with every slash the silk was beginning to were out. Strand after strand the silk separated from his body. Cloud was now free again to attack. He grabbed the monster and threw him against a near by tree. The monster got up dazed a little began to use silk again. Cloud raised his hand and summoned Ice. The Grashtrike tried to dodge but it was already to late and got frozen in place but it was not over yet. Cloud began to glow yellow and red and he quickly ran up to the mostern and leaped at least ten feet into the air. His sword started to glow red as he came freefalling, the blade hit the Grashtrike causing to shatter to millions of small peaces.

"Wow Cloud that was a nice Braver. You must have been practicing." Tifa said, a small hint of sarcasm.

"Thanks Tifa." Cloud stood up straight and put his sword away.

"By the way thanks for the warning Cloud. If you weren't here with us Tifa and I would have been toast." Said Vincent.

"No prob. That's what I'm here for." The three continued back on their journey to Tiberea.

Burning... explosions everywhere. No matter were you look you can see destruction. The fire started to spread into a nearby church and Hospital. Fire Fighters were tying to put out the flames but it was no use. Family, friends, strangers were all being burned to nothing. Their suffering screams could be heard from a distance but there was no help at all. During all the shouts of people and explosions you can hear the faint sound of someone pleading for there life.

"Please, I beg you don't kill me I have a wife and three kids." A man said on his knees.

"Tell me were he is and I just might let you die quickly." Sephiroth said with his sword at the man's neck.

"I'm telling you there is no one by the name of Seifer Almasy living in Midgar. I swear."

"I don't believe you. Now give me what I want and I'll go away." The evil Sephiroth said over and over to the old man. "Come on already. I'm really getting impatient here."

"Man are you stupid or something? I'm telling you that that person does not live here."

"Two things. One I'm not stupid, crazy maybe you may think, but not stupid. I know far more then you could ever imagine. Second, that was not what I wanted to here." "Fuck yo-" The man was interrupted as Sephiroth flicked his wrist and his head came rolling off onto the ground.

"I will find him... if its the last thing I ever do." Sephiroth then powered up. Yellow flares and electricity circled around his body. He brought his hands out with his two wrists touching and the rest of his hands open. Slowly he pulled his arms back and Sephiroth now looked straight but the rest of body turned 45 degrees right. The people were know running trying to get away as fast as they could. Sephiroth then fired the blast toward the town releasing hint of madness laugh. "Goodbye you week bastards." Sephiroth, once again flew away with the same evil grin on his face.

The team finally made it to the town of Tiberea. They walked into the Inn for a little rest and relaxation. Tifa was still asleep and Vincent walked over to the bar next door for a drink. He walked in and was surprised to see that Cloud was there as well.

"Come Vincent have a seat. I already took the liberty of ordering you a drink." Vincent sat down and started to drink, slowly savoring the taste of the liquor.

"So Cloud what ya doing up this early?"

"Well maybe I should as you the same thing."

"No that's not really necessary." Vincent sat down and began to work on his drink.

"Oh Vincent I was only kidding. I couldn't really sleep that well and the sun was just starting to come up so I just decided to come out and saw that the bar was open. I walked over in here and sat down watching the TV."

"Oh I see. I got up because I was having some really disturbing nightmares." "So you guys up as well?" Tifa said walking threw the door.

"Oh we just got a bit thirsty and wanted to see what was on TV." Tifa walked over as sat down next to Cloud.

"So anything good on." She said taking a small gulp of Clouds drink.

"Well its just the weather. It wants eighty-five degrees all week."

_"We interrupt the weather for a special bulletin. The town of Midgar has been attacked by a mad man. He destroyed half of the town. There were many deaths. Even the death of the mayor of Midgar Mr. Heidegger. It seems that the suspect was a young tall male wearing a black cloak and welding a seven foot sword. Now lets take a look at the only footage that we were able to get from our friend Biggs_."

There was a long pause, but after a short while the picture began to show up. At first the image was all clouded and fuzzy but it all cleared up. There was no sound but you can clearly see that what was on the TV was true. Tifa, Vincent and Cloud all looked as they saw a figure in black slice off the head of the mayor. We then see the man take flight and fire a energy blast toward the town. The screen then switched back to the announcer.

_"Can we all have a moment of silence for the mayor of Midgar Heidegger." _There was a long pause of silence as people all over the bar bowed there heads, even the news man. It was about a minutes later till the first person spoke. It was the news man. "_Thank you for that bit of silence to mourn the death of Heidegger. We will miss him. Please stay tuned for any other info. Now back to Wedge with the weather_."

"That fucking bastard. Can we leave soon, that Sephiroth is starting to get on my nerves?" Said Tifa with a little snarl.

"We will leave as soon as possible Tifa so please hang in there. We will stop that retched beast again, but first we need a plain.

"Hey Vincent did you happen to catch what Sephiroth said to that man?"

"Cloud there was no sound how could anyone hear anything?"

"Yes I did. I understood clearly by reading his lips. He is looking for a man named Seifer."

"Seifer?" Cloud said with the look of puzzlement on his face. Who's Seifer?"

"I have no clue but there is a way to find out. We will go door to door and ask around." The three of them got up and walked out the door. "We split up here. Tifa you go around to the front of the town, Cloud you check the south and west part of town and I will look around the east and middle part of town."

The three split up and ran to there destinations. One house at a time they asked if anyone new a man by the name of Seifer and everyone said the same thing.

"Sorry I don't know a man by that name." They gave up hope and went back to the bar.

"Anything you guys?" Cloud said.

"No nothing. I guess he's not in this town. Hey Tifa what's the next town after this?"

"It's Midgar."

"Ok then were going to Midgar." A mysterious man walked up to the group.

"I will go with you."

"Who the hell are you?" said Tifa.

"My name is not important. But if you must, its Squall Leonheart. I have info that you all might like to hear."

"What is it. We don't have all day." Vincent shouted.

"I know the man that you are looking for. He was the one that gave me this scar." Squall pulled his long hair out of his eyes to reveal a scar that ran between his eyes and along his nose.

"So if you guys don't mind I will accompany you to Midgar."

"Fine you can come but no funny business. I don't know you but already I don't like you." Vincent said brushing by Squall, as did the rest. Squall turned around and as he did spoke under his breath.

"You'll know soon enough." They walked out of Tiberea and headed past the Death Forest into Midgar. Six hours passed since they left Tiberea. They are in the final stretch to Midgar.

"Damn are we there yet? I have been walking for five and a half hours straight. Will we not ever get to Midgar?"

"Come on Tifa you lived in Midgar you know how far it was going to be." Said Cloud.

"Yea well that was before Sephiroth destroyed it. They hade to move the location when they decided to rebuild it."

"Oh I didn't know that. Oh well..." Cloud was interrupted.

"Here we are." Vincent said.

They ran up a hill to look down and saw what was left of Midgar.

"Damn there's not much left. Just look at all the damage." Tifa and the others ran down the hill to the entrance. Vincent walked up to the door. "HELLO! IS ANYONE THERE!" Seconds later the big doors of Midgar opened up and they walked in.


End file.
